Arwen and Faramir: A Friendship through the Years
by Arwen-Georgie-Skye
Summary: At a party one night, Arwen and Faramir talk, and mutual experiences draw them together. ArwenFaramir friendship fic. New Chapter Added
1. Fountain Friends

A New Friend

Summary: At a party one night, Faramir and Arwen get to know each other, and mutual

experiences create a bond between them. Arwen/Faramir friendship 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Tolkien. No money is being made off this. 

_For my beta, Naomi (QueenofAngels1). You are the best!_

The night was clear and bright in the Golden Hall. There was merriment inside the Hall as a celebration was commencing. It was the monthly celebration Arwen and Aragorn threw. Actually it was Arwen's doing; Aragorn's only input was the food, and even then Arwen always was able to fix it so that her favorite dishes were also included.

The whole of Gondor was there, or so it seemed. They looked forward to the monthly celebrations, it was their only time to relax and to catch up on the times. 

The fellowship was there, of course. Gandalf's fireworks lit up the sky as if it was daytime. He had left a huge supply with Sam and Rosie, and it seemed as if he was there, instead of in the Undying Lands. The fireworks were a glittering tribute to him.

Merry and Pippin always insisted on 'sampling' the mead before the party began. Arwen always let them do this, because it seemed as if they sampled the drinks even without her consent.

Trouble was they usually became drunk even before the party started. This was fine to them; they were often the life of the party, singing and dancing on the tabletops.

Sam brought Rosie, and often their daughter Elanor who often went off with Eldarion to play. Frodo was dearly missed by each person at the party, but somehow all of them knew he was happiest in Valinor. Legolas and Gimli were there too of course. Each month Legolas insisted to Gimli that he could handle the spirits, and each month Legolas became sick for a week, and never learned his lesson from one month to the next. He always had to call Gimli's bluff.

***

The party was in full force. Merry and Pippin were outdoing themselves, singing so loudly the band had to stop playing. Gandalf's fireworks made the little children scream with joy. 

Eowyn was radiant in a red dress, which had been sewn by Arwen's ladies and given to Eowyn as a gift. The pair had become the best of friends, because Faramir often had to come into Minas Tirith and Eowyn came with him. At first there had been a soft friction between them, but they soon realized their loneliness was stronger. Eowyn missed Rohan and Arwen dearly missed Rivendell. So they became each other's confidante.

They swapped stories, and dearly loved to tell embarrassing stories about their husbands. Aragorn and Faramir hated this of course because the story always reached the other and they were teased mercilessly by the other. Aragorn, for instance, didn't like the story of how he'd fallen off his horse in the middle of an important speech, before battle. Faramir loved that story dearly. Eowyn and Arwen liked to give each other little gifts, and the dress was Arwen's biggest gift so far. It was red, and shimmered slightly with gold. Eowyn was beautiful.

Arwen was equally radiant, in a green dress that shimmered. The pair laughed, seated at a table as Arwen told Eowyn about Eldarion's latest plight.

"Eldarion came into Elessar's meeting, stood on the table, and asked loudly, 'Father, where do babies come from?' Estel went bright red. He still hasn't heard the end of it."

"What did he say?" Eowyn asked excitedly.

"He told Eldarion that he'd discuss it with him later. So I ended up telling Eldarion where babies come from." Arwen finished.

Eowyn chuckled. "I am glad Faramir and I will not have to answer that question for a while yet." They planned to have children someday but of course there was no rush. 

The dancing in the Hall continued. Eowyn and Arwen had grown tired, as the celebration reached its eighth hour. Aragorn and Faramir were off somewhere with the remaining members of the Fellowship, catching up, for it was rare that the fellowship was able to get together anymore. 

Arwen stood up, fanning herself. She let Eowyn know she was going to go outside to get some air, and excused herself. 

Eowyn stood up and went across the crowded dance floor to her husband, Aragorn, and the rest of the fellowship. She took Faramir's hand warmly and joined the conversation.

"What are you discussing?" Eowyn asked.

"When Gimli is going to get himself a lady," Legolas quipped.

"A fine one to talk," grumbled Gimli.

"Where is my wife, Eowyn?" Aragorn asked. "Usually we can never separate you two."

"She went outside. Faramir, would you like to dance?" Eowyn asked her husband, getting her second wind.

Faramir groaned. He was too tired to oblige, even if it was for his beautiful wife.

"I'll dance with you," Aragorn volunteered, seeing Faramir's exhausted groan.

Eowyn beamed, and took Aragorn's arm. They went off to the dance floor.

Faramir, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy, went outside to the garden.

"Are you tired of the festivities as well?" A high clear voice asked. It was Arwen. She sat at the fountain of water that she had helped create. She truly looked majestic in the green dress.

Faramir jumped slightly; he didn't think anyone else would be outside when they could be inside enjoying the celebration. "I am tired, Your Highness."

Arwen smiled. "We have been friends for a while now, Faramir. I think we can go by our proper names."

"I apologize. . .Arwen." Though Faramir did not really think they were really friends. They did not really know each other, Faramir only heard of Arwen through Aragorn and Eowyn's stories. She was an acquaintance, really, but Faramir respected and admired her.

"They look wonderful, don't they," Arwen commented, looking inside at Aragorn and Eowyn. Eowyn was laughing as Aragorn swung her playfully around the floor. Arwen beamed at her best friend and husband.

"I suppose so," Faramir exhaled silently.

"No, my lady." He murmured.

His use of a title again made her sigh. "It is seeing them together, isn't it." she guessed. 

Arwen was no fool. She knew there had been a connection between Aragorn and Eowyn, and that in other circumstances they might have been married, had Aragorn not known Arwen. But she was able to move on from this, and trust both Aragorn and Eowyn. Faramir, apparently, had really had no closure on the matter.

"She would not have married you if she did not care, Faramir. Eowyn is my best friend. I know this about her."

"How can you be sure, Arwen? How can you be sure that I am just her second choice?" Faramir countered.

"Faramir, why is this coming up now, when you have been married to her for three months?"

"I suppose it has never really been resolved in my mind." Faramir replied.

Aragorn swung Eowyn around the floor again.

Arwen shook her head. She had to be brutal now, just as she had been with herself._ I am sorry, Faramir, Arwen thought._ "Faramir, you are acting like a fool."

Faramir snapped up. "Excuse me, your Highness?"

"Eowyn would never have married you had she loved another. She is honorable in that way. Secondly, I have seen the way she looks at you and the way she looks at Aragorn. They are two very different looks. When she looks at you I see complete love and passion. She looks at Aragorn and sees a brother.

"I truly believe you are the best one for her. Before you Eowyn was so sad. Do you remember?"

Faramir nodded ruefully.

"And your kindness made her better. You balance each other." Arwen finished.

Faramir saw the situation so clearly now. "I am being a fool." He smiled at his lovely wife, who took a turn dancing with Legolas next. Legolas was a bit green but a worthy match for Eowyn's energy.

He remembered all the wonderful times he had with Eowyn, and how lovingly she looked upon him. His love for Eowyn washed upon him.

"Thank you. . .Arwen." Faramir smiled at her. "Would you like to go back inside?"

Arwen shook her head. "I am too tired. I think I'll sit out here for a while."

Faramir looked at his energetic wife inside and knew he would not be able to resist if she asked to dance a second time. "I think I will stay for a while as well."

Arwen looked surprised, then nodded. "I am glad to have your company. I have a humorous tale to tell of Estel." 

Faramir leaned forward eagerly as Arwen recounted the story she'd told Eowyn just a while before, about Eldarion and _the_ question.

". . .and Estel still has not heard the end of it," Arwen finished.

Faramir laughed at the story. "That is a good story to tease Aragorn about later on."

"You didn't hear a word of it from me." Arwen held a finger to her lips.

"Of course not."

"Did Eowyn ever tell you about when . . ."Faramir began, and told a hilarious tale about Eowyn and her attempt to sew.

"She sewed the sleeve too long? How long was it?"

"Arwen, it reached my knee. And the other sleeve barely reached my forearm." 

Arwen laughed with great mirth. It was no secret that Eowyn was a novice when it came to sewing. Arwen remembered her mother teaching her how to sew, and grew quiet. She stopped laughing abruptly. 

"What is it, Arwen?" Faramir asked.

"Nothing. I was thinking of my mother." Arwen did not regret her decision to stay with Aragorn for a second, but was sorrowful when she thought of her mother, and how they both did not realize they would never see each other again. She imagined her mother awaiting the ship to Valinor, and when it came it did not bear Arwen, her beloved daughter.

"She is in–Valinor, is that correct?" Faramir asked, hoping he had the right name for it. 

"Yes," Arwen sighed deeply. "We did not realize we would never see each other again. I love Estel very much, but often the weight of my mother is so strong."

Faramir realized then the depth of Arwen's sacrifice for Aragorn. He could not imagine leaving his beloved Gondor for an unknown land, to live amongst another race. Nor could he imagine immortality and the sting of Eowyn dying in such a short time. He shuddered. 

"My lady, I am sure your mother must understand your love for Aragorn. There was no other choice for you to make." 

Arwen gazed upon Eldarion running around with Elanor. "I am certain of that."

"And your mother is in your heart, even if you were torn apart so quickly."

Arwen gazed at him. "You know what it is like, don't you."

Faramir nodded and thought of his own mother. "I miss my own mother as well."

"Isn't it wonderful to be able to share our sorrows," Arwen commented. Faramir realized Arwen had no one to tell of her mother's absence in her life. Arwen, noble Arwen would not tell Aragorn of her mother because she would not want him to feel guilty. Faramir was sure Aragorn would want to hear about Arwen and her mother, but Arwen protected her husband from it. It was admirable, yet Faramir knew Arwen would suffer because of it.

"I sometimes wonder what it would have been like, to go to Valinor," Arwen confessed. "Then I see my husband and our beautiful son, and I forget about it."

Faramir smiled. "I myself wonder what it would have been like had my mother been around longer. I think she would have adored Eowyn."

"As do I."

Arwen realized that all four of them had lost their parents in one way or another. Aragorn's mother and father had died young. Eowyn had been raised by her uncle. Faramir had a father who favored another son. Arwen had remarkable parents, but had chosen to leave them forever. It was a bond between the four of them, and she realized now why they were so close. Their experiences were similar in nature, and it drew them all together. The bond drew Arwen and Faramir together.

"We have both lost so much," Faramir commented. He was referring to family. He'd lost his entire family just like Arwen had lost hers.

"Yes," Arwen said simply, thinking of Elrond, her mother, and her brothers. "We have also gained so much more than we could imagine." 

Faramir looked inside at the glowing Eowyn, and at the laughing Aragorn.

"Arwen, I am sorry I have not tried to get to know my queen better. She is quite a remarkable person."

Arwen chuckled at the compliment. "And I regret not knowing the Steward of Gondor and my best friend's husband." 

Arwen leaned over the fountain and splashed some water on her face. Some of it landed on Faramir, and he gasped. Mischievously, he splashed Arwen. She gasped as well, and returned his bluff. "There is a high price to pay for splashing your queen!" 

Faramir simply laughed and splashed back till he grew too tired. A certain understanding had been reached between them, and he was glad of it. It was a blessing to have another friend in Gondor, especially one he could relate to so well with. He knew now that Arwen would not be just an acquaintance now, she would be a trusted friend. 

"I think it is time we rejoined our spouses," Arwen said, standing. "Shall we?" 

"We shall," Faramir said, standing. He offered Arwen his arm. Eowyn and Aragorn were already walking toward them. 

"Friends?" Arwen asked, taking his arm.

Faramir nodded. "Forever." They joined their spouses and danced till the sun came up on them, both glad to have a new kindred spirit.

_ If you liked this, let me know! Please review, this is my first fic. I'd love to do more little fics like this, if anyone wants to see it. I think Arwen and Faramir have a nice little bond. I was inspired to write this after watching the brilliance that is the Return of the King! _


	2. Of Lembas Bread and Elven Nursery Rhymes

Summary: Eowyn is pregnant, and sends Faramir wandering around the castle in search of a food she craves. Faramir encounters Arwen, who teaches Faramir what he can look forward to when his baby arrives. Arwen/Faramir friendship fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Arwen, Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn or Celebrian. No moneyis being made off this. I am not affiliated with Lord of the rings and/or Tolkien. Just borrowing them. 

Eowyn was in a foul state. She was four months pregnant, and craved lembas bread.

All right, fine. Lembas bread it was. 

Trouble was, it was three o'clock in the morning. 

Eowyn rolled over and put her lips to her husband's ear. "Faramir?" she crooned sweetly.

"Mmph." was the sleepy Faramir's reply. 

Eowyn shook Faramir. "Faramir, wake up."

Faramir's reply was to roll over and pull the pillow over his face.

Eowyn was exasperated. She was pregnant, after all. She could not be expected to get up and get her own lembas bread. She thought her husband could oblige her.

"Faramir, _wake up!_" Eowyn said loudly.

Faramir was up like a shot; his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was mussed. "What? What is it, my love? Is the baby on the way?" Faramir put his hand on Eowyn's stomach, as if to try and confirm it.

Eowyn sighed. "Faramir, the baby is not due for five months."

Faramir heaved a sigh of relief, and flopped back down, till Eowyn pulled him back up. "My love, I desperately crave lembas bread." 

"Why on earth would you crave lembas bread at this hour?" Faramir asked tiredly.

"I do not know. I believe Arwen is beginning to rub off on me."

"I am sure there is some lembas bread here." Faramir muttered sleepily. " Arwen lives here. She will be happy to get you some." They were visiting Arwen and Aragorn and were staying in the palace for the night. 

"I cannot disturb Arwen. Please, Faramir. Please get me some lembas bread." Faramir never knew Eowyn to sound so needy. 

But he was her husband, after all. And he had gotten her in this predicament. Faramir valiantly threw the covers back and sat up.

Eowyn was all smiles. _Now she's smiling,_ Faramir grumbled as he stood up.

"Do not be too long, my love. I will stay awake till your return, I can assure you." Eowyn said, lying back onto the pillows.

Faramir nodded blankly, rubbed his eyes, and went in search of lembas bread. 

At. four. in. the. morning. 

***

Arwen gently rocked her daughter, Celebrian Eowyn. They were in the nursery, where Arwen had rocked Celebrian's older brother Eldarion many times. 

The child was perfect, and her pale skin made her a breathtaking sight. She was only a few months old. Arwen breathed in deeply the baby's special smell.Celebrian had cried for most of the night. Aragorn had been so exhausted Arwen hadn't the heart to wake him. So it was she who passed the night with Celebrian. Arwen sang an old elven nursery song to Celebrian, a song her mother had sung to Arwen as a child. Arwen's clear voice rose above the room and drifted out into the halls, where a disgruntled Faramir was lost.

Faramir yelped in pain. He had run into what seemed the millionth pillar. His feet throbbed from the pain of the stone and marble pillar.

"I did not know this castle was so big," Faramir muttered. He was sure he'd seen the painting of Aragorn's coronation at least five times. He used to admire the painting, till he'd seen it so many times. Now Aragorn looked pasty and pompous.

It _was_ three in the morning, after all.

The castle seemed to have a dozen staircases, and even more doors. Faramir did not even want to mention how many broom closets he'd run into. 

It seemed as if the end was near. Death for lembas bread. _She is my wife and I love her, _ Faramir repeated over and over, while half-asleep.

Meanwhile, Arwen was just as tired and frustrated. Celebrian's wails were growing louder. "My love, why do you cry so?" Arwen asked helplessly. Celebrian cocked her head and seemed to say, Aren't you supposed to know?

Faramir heard a lovely voice. _Whoever that is can help me, _ Faramir thought.

_Or at least find me a new place to sleep so I will not have to endure Eowyn's wrath for not finding lembas bread. _

Faramir threw the door open sleepily.

Arwen jumped, and unconsciously cuddled Celebrian closer. "Who are you?" Arwen asked threateningly.

Faramir yawned. "A man desparately in search of lembas bread." "Faramir?" Arwen cried. "What in the name of Valar are you doing?" She relaxed her grip on the ever-wailing Celebrian.

"Eowyn is craving lembas bread," Faramir replied simply. "Your home seems to have too many doors. I thought to whomever the voice belonged could help me."

Arwen sighed in relief. It was not some intruder, it was Faramir, dear Faramir. 

"I am happy to oblige, Faramir. I will find you the bread. We have ample amounts of it here." 

Faramir could have kissed Arwen. "_Thank you," _ Faramir cried sincerely. All he wanted was to go back to sleep. Or perhaps find some ice for his throbbing feet. 

"Eowyn had a craving. The first of many, I'm afraid," Arwen said, rocking Celebrian.

"I do not know if I can do this for five more months," Faramir confessed. "I am sure to lose perfectly good sleep."

Arwen smiled. "Wait until the baby comes. Then you wish Eowyn still had simple cravings."

Faramir groaned. 

Celebrian's wails never ceased. "Why is your little one crying so?" Faramir asked. Not that he would know.

Arwen sighed. "I do not know. Eldarion never cried this much."

Faramir nodded, but Arwen just knew he was picturing himself sitting up all night with his son. Or daughter.

"Aragorn was exhausted. I hadn't the heart to wake him," Arwen went on.

Faramir coughed. He remembered earlier at dinner when Aragorn whispered to Faramir the times when he had pretended to be asleep, so as not to get up and tend the baby. He laughed. 

Arwen had an inspiration. "Faramir, would you like to hold Celebrian?" 

Faramir cringed. "I am sure you do not want her to cry harder. That is what will happen if I hold her."

"Have you ever held a child, Faramir?"

"No."

"Here is your chance," Arwen insisted. Carefully Arwen held Celebrian out to Faramir. After a few sounds of protest, Faramir took the noisy bundle. Arwen laughed at the expression on Faramir's face, then was alarmed at the way he held the child. He held Celebrian out in front of him, as if she was to be thrown in a matter of seconds. 

"Hold her closer," Arwen instructed. "And hold her head."

Faramir did both. And a minute after he did this, Celebrian's wails ceased. 

Faramir could hardly contain his surprise. "There must be some mistake."

Joyfully, Arwen clasped her hands together. "Faramir, you truly are a father."

It was true. As Faramir held the sleeping child to him, a mirage of emotions clouded him. He suddenly felt so joyous. "I am a father," he said, echoing Arwen's words.

Arwen kissed Celebrian's head. "Not yet. For now, you are a godfather." 

Faramir gently placed Celebrian in the crib. She smiled in her sleep.

Arwen smiled softly, and motioned for Faramir to follow her out of the room. "I remember some of the things I sent Estel to get in the middle of the night."

"Oh?"

"I once sent him out to get me venison. I actually locked him out of our chambers and would not let him enter without the venison," Arwen confessed, walking majestically down one of the long staircases to the kitchens.

"What did he do?" Faramir asked.

Arwen opened a few cabinets and produced the lembas bread. "He found the venison. He knew what was good for him."

Faramir chuckled merrily. "My lady, you are harsh."

"No. I just had a craving." Arwen handed Faramir the precious lembas bread. "I make sure to have lembas bread here at all times. It reminds me of Imladris." 

"However it got here, I am glad you have it."

"Eldarion would eat nothing else for months."

"I suppose," Faramir said, "that when all of this is over I will be glad to have my child in my arms."

Arwen nodded. "Nothing can prepare you for the first instant in which you hold your child. It is a complete joy that you can never describe." 

They stood in silence, each thinking of their children.

"Well," Arwen said, breaking the silence. "Eowyn will be wanting her bread. If she is anything like me she will have sent out guards to find the bread."

Faramir nodded. "I do not wish to be hurt." 

Arwen laughed, and turned to go. 

"Arwen?" Faramir called.

Arwen turned to face him.

"Thank you, Arwen. I am blessed to have you for a friend." 

"As am I. Pleasant dreams, Faramir." And as silently as she'd come Arwen was gone.

Faramir sighed, and it was at least ten minutes before he found his way back to his chamber. 

One thing was certain, he wasn't in a hurry to spend much more time in the huge castle. Unless it was with Celebrian, or Arwen. 

Faramir opened the door to the chambers, grinning triumphantly. He had the bread. 

"Eowyn, you would be so proud. I found the bread–" Faramir cut himself off.

Eowyn was sound asleep. 

Defeated, Faramir fell onto the bed and slept till noon.


	3. Secret Gardens

Arwen stepped into the majestic garden of her home, the palace of Gondor. It was beautiful this time of year. The flowers bloomed brightly. This was Arwen's garden. She and a few of her handmaidens had planted flowers that could only have been found in Lothlorien and Rivendell. Arwen was at a loss of what to do. 

Usually she would spend time with Aragorn, but he was locked up in meeting after meeting and most likely would not be done till dinnertime. Eldarion and Celebrian had finally settled down for naps. Eowyn had stayed back in Rohan with her newborn. The thought of Eowyn's child brought a smile to Arwen's face. He had been born a few months a few months after the lembas bread episode. Faramir had come into the city a few days before, presumably holed up with Aragorn and the advisers. 

Arwen sat by the fountain and touched the cool water. She heard a rustling. "Who is there?" Arwen called.

There was a bit more rustling, and Faramir, clad in formal wear, stepped out of the rustling trees. "My lady. I am sorry to have startled you." 

Arwen relaxed into a smile. "No apology is necessary. I thought you were in a meeting with Elessar?"

Faramir sat down next to Arwen, the cool marble touching his legs. "It was a series of meetings. I went in quickly, said my piece, and left."

"Those meetings lack in mirth, I suppose."

"Definitely."

"And how fares your child?" Arwen asked.

"Elboron is wonderful," Faramir said enthusiastically. "He already has the arms that can wield a sword."

Arwen laughed. "He shall wield a sword as well as his mother, the shieldmaiden."

Faramir feigned shock. "And what of his father?"

Arwen smiled merrily. "To a lesser extent."

Faramir splashed a few drops of water on her. 

"All right," she panted. "He will wield a sword as well as his father, the renowned steward of Gondor."

"Much better." Faramir looked at the garden, never having seen it in daylight. "You did all this, my lady?"

"Indeed I did. It took many months, but. . ."Arwen gestured at the brilliantly colored flowers and the sweet scent in the air, as if to say, _It was worth it._ "It reminds me of Rivendell, all year round."

The two sat in silence. "Arwen? Would you like to see a place I went to many times, when I was young?"

Arwen's eyes lit up. "Of course."

Faramir led Arwen around the corner of the castle, and opened a wooden gate. Inside was a small flowing pond, with green grass and more than a dozen sheltering green trees. 

"Oh, Faramir, it's beautiful. Has Eowyn seen this?"

"No. No one has, save for Boromir and I. It's where I came from when I startled you just now."

"You came here often?" Arwen asked, touching the bark of a beautifully green tree. She received her answer as her fingers touched upon eight letters:

_ B.S.O.G._

F.L.O.I.

"What do they stand for?" Arwen asked.

Faramir blushed slightly. "They stand for _Boromir, Steward of Gondor_ and _Faramir, Lord of Ithilien._"

"That is what you both wanted to be, then?"

"Boromir knew he would become a Steward. And I, I aimed high, but I knew my father would not allow it.

"Over the years, Boromir stopped coming here. Father always took him on long journeys to meet advisers and nobles. I would often come here alone."

Arwen pictured a lonely Faramir and her heart grew sad. "It is beautiful, Faramir. You and Boromir put it together?"

Immediately Faramir's face lit, thinking of happier times. "Yes. It took many months, but as you said with your own garden. . ."

". . .It was worth it," Arwen finished.

Arwen sat down on a bench, carved of what looked like the finest wood and had some leaves growing on it. Faramir sat down beside her. 

"Boromir," Faramir said sadly. "How I wish you were here."

"I know what you mean," Arwen said.

"You have brothers?"

"Oh my, yes. I have twin brothers. They would often tease me, and pull my hair. I would, in turn, braid their hair while they slept."

Faramir laughed. "You did no such thing!"

"Oh yes I did! I miss them, though. I don't see them very often any more."

"Boromir taught me everything he knew," Faramir confided. "He was always patient with me. Even when I interrupted a late night meeting with a maiden."

Arwen leaned forward. "Oh?"

"I came into the garden while he was with a maiden named Larewen. Oh, how he yelled at me. I had to promise many times that I would not tell Father.

"Which, of course, made me entitled to a few small favors," Faramir finished slyly.

"What kind of favors?"

"Let's just say that I took my breakfast in bed for an extended period of time."

"You are worse than I, Steward," Arwen told him.

"I am."

Arwen was about to say something when a child's cry interrupted her. "Eldarion!" Arwen called. " I am here!"

Eldarion followed the sound of his mother's voice. "Mother," he said, coming into the garden. His eyes looked tired. "What is this?"

"It is my special garden, Eldarion," Faramir answered. "My brother and I played here when we were young."

Eldarion looked around at the garden. Then he jumped, fully clothed, into the pond.

"Eldarion!" Arwen scolded. "Look at your clothes."

"Come in with me, Faramir!" Eldarion called.

Arwen looked disapproving, but Faramir immediately heeded the child' request. He took off his shoes, and, in full formal wear, jumped into the pond with Eldarion, sending a wonderful splash onto Arwen.

Arwen sighed. "All right." She cautiously dipped her toes into the water. She sat there and watched Eldarion and Faramir splash.

"You know, Eldarion," Faramir said confidentially, "I once knew of a boy who played in this very pond. And he was so sure a horrible monster lived in the pond that he never went in, even when his brother begged him to."

"What did he do?"

"His brother threw him into the pond and proved to him that there was no monster."

"It was silly of him to think there were monsters," Eldarion remarked.

"Yes, it was."

Arwen watched Eldarion and Faramir splashed a little longer. Their reverie was broken when Aragorn walked into the garden.

" I suppose your garden is not very secret anymore, Faramir." Arwen remarked. 

"What are you doing, Eldarion?" Aragorn asked, but as he looked his soaked son, his wet Steward, and damp wife, it was all he could do not to laugh.

"We're playing, Daddy. Come join us." Eldarion held his wet hands out to Aragorn, was pushed in by Faramir. Aragorn came up, sputtering, "That was not a nice thing to do to your King."

"Watch that the monster does not get you, Daddy," Eldarion said seriously. 

(A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read this far! Sorry if this is dripping in fluff. I liked it. Do you have an Arwen/Faramir vignette you'd like to see? Let me know, please review! And of course it'd be great if you read my other stories too. No pressure, though! Thanks)

Emerald Phoenix2: thanks!

steph-h: my very first reviewer ever! Thank you for your kind words.

QueenofAngels1: (my beta) thanks for always reviewing, you're my best friend! (You already knew both of those things.)

amy: thanks! Yes, they are never in fics together, but they should be because they have a special connection. I will try to write more! 


End file.
